The present disclosure is related to a support apparatus for supporting a patient. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a support apparatus including a surgical table and a limb support coupled to the surgical table.
Often, when a patient is sedated for a surgery, the patient is supported by and secured to braces or supports coupled to a surgical table. Sometimes, unique supports are provided for a patient's extremities such as arm boards, leg supports, hand boards, stirrups, and boots.
Supports known in the art sometimes secure patients to resist patient movement. Such supports can sometimes allow excessive patient movement relative to the supports. The position and orientation of supports is often adjusted during surgery to improve access to a surgical site or to move portions of the patient's body such as bones, muscles, tendons, and ligaments to evaluate the surgical results.